Mistletoe Kisses
by phoenixreal
Summary: Ichigo gets stuck under the mistletoe with his two best friends, Renji and Grimmjow. But it's just one kiss, right? Warning: Yaoi/Lemon/Threesome One Shot.


"You have to kiss!" Rukia announced, already more than a little tipsy. Her cheeks were flushed, and her large, violet eyes were a little red. She was wearing a little Santa minidress, and her Santa hat was sitting on her head crooked.

Ichigo looked up and realized that they'd walked in right under a sprig of mistletoe. It wasn't there when they'd gone through into the kitchen, but it was there now.

"Come on, Rukia, don't be ridiculous!" Renji complained as he too looked up. He was already flushed nearly as red as his hair from the shots they'd been taking together in the kitchen. Beside him, Grimmjow slowly glanced up as well with a sigh. His own cheeks were rosy to match both Ichigo's and Renji's.

Rukia shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nope!" She grinned widely. "You're all three under the mistletoe at the same time, so you all three have to kiss! That's the rules!"

"And how are we all three supposed to kiss?" Ichigo griped, rolling his eyes. "I'm not doing it!" He planted both hands on his jean-clad hips and glared at her.

"You _have_ to do it, Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing Orihime and pulling her over where they were standing. "I had to… had to kiss Orihime!"

Orihime blushed bright red at the statement and covered her face, hiding her big gray eyes. "Oh gosh," she whispered into her hands. She looked downward and her light brown hair fell in front of her.

"And now, you three have to kiss!" Rukia yelled.

They were getting attention now as other party-goers were beginning to come over toward the doorway they were still standing in. All of Grimmjow's group was staring at them with amused grins, and Shūhei and Izuru were swaying a bit on their feet over by the drink table. Several others like Ggio, Abirama, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were also looking at them intently as though they expected something to happen. There were a lot of people at the party and everyone was focusing their attention on the three of them in the doorway.

Izuru called from the back. "I had to kiss Shūhei! No getting out of it!"

Ichigo's face went a little bit redder as he looked at the other two. "You aren't seriously considering this?" he asked, seeing both Renji and Grimmjow were looking thoughtful about it.

"We can't really _not_ do it. Everyone else did it," Renji said with a growing smirk. "Do I hafta kiss one or both of them?"

"I don't care, but there better be at least two kisses!" Rukia nodded.

"Better listen to the hostess, this is her party!" Grimmjow said with a grin.

"And a real kiss too," Tatsuki said as she came up beside the other girls. She was flushed red too, and wearing a Santa suit, but the whole suit with the pants and fur trimmed collar and cuffs. "Like I better see some tongue action," she added as she held up her cup in a mock salute to them.

"Then we can…" Renji started, sliding his eyes over to meet with Grimmjow's.

"Both kiss Ichigo," Grimmjow finished.

"Hey, do I get a say?!" Ichigo stammered out.

Before he could do anything else, though, Renji grabbed him and planted his lips on his and he felt the velvety soft touch of his tongue against the seam of his lips. Without thinking, he opened his mouth and Renji was immediately there, tongue pressing against his own. He felt his body relax into the hold Renji had on him despite his protesting. Renji tasted like the cinnamon schnapps he'd been taking shots of.

Ichigo lost track of time, it seemed, lost in the moment, until he was pulled backward and away from Renji. "One kiss, not a make-out session. My turn," Grimmjow growled, spinning Ichigo around and grabbing his face in both hands.

Grimmjow now pressed forward, tongue demanding entrance and Ichigo once again felt himself let go and pressed his tongue against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow moved and put his hands on Ichigo's hips, pulling their bodies closer to each other. He tasted like the whiskey he'd been shooting.

Finally, he felt his body pulled back again, this time by Renji. "One kiss, remember?" Renji commented and Ichigo blinked a little to get his wits back about him.

That was when he realized Rukia was grinning widely and still staring at them. "There, now you can leave the mistletoe."

Ichigo felt drunker than he had before as he walked into the living room with Renji and Grimmjow slightly ahead of him. Had that just happened? Had he really just kissed them? He swallowed and quelled his stomach which was full of butterflies at the moment. He grabbed a cup of coke from the drink table and contemplated the bourbon. He decided he'd probably had enough alcohol for the night if he was getting wound up by kissing two guys.

Rukia came over and bumped hips with him. He looked at her, a little wide-eyed. She grinned again at him. "You didn't hate it."

Ichigo licked his lips, swearing he still tasted cinnamon and whiskey. "That's not- I mean, just leave it alone!" he sniped.

Rukia giggled then and leaned up closer to him. "Renji's room has the sign on the door," she whispered loudly before she turned and went back out into the crowd. He watched as she started talking to Mashiro and Lisa.

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up and he didn't know how to respond to that at all. Why would she tell him where Renji's room was? He sipped his soda and tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone. He wasn't very successful as he found himself staring at both Grimmjow and Renji at different times as they went around and talked to people at the party. His eyes kept being drawn to Renji's tight fitting shirt that showed off his defined muscles underneath that he had from weightlifting and his regular jogging regimen. Then his eyes would find their way to Grimmjow's broad shoulders, and the way his clothes clung to his body. He, too, had hard lines from his muscles from his soccer playing and working out with the soccer team. No matter what he tried, his gaze kept going back to them. Why was he doing that?

It wasn't like he was gay. Well, he said he was pansexual, that gender didn't matter. But he'd never felt this way about anyone, let alone Renji and Grimmjow. He'd never felt this heady rush when he looked at someone and a nearly sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surely it was just the alcohol, surely. He swallowed and felt like his mouth was too dry. He sipped his coke again and tried to look at anything but Renji and Grimmjow.

As the night wore on, people started leaving and it was beginning to just be people that lived in the house and a few others, but they were trickling out with their designated drivers and calling cabs. Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Tatsuki all lived in the large four-bedroom house. The house was owned by Rukia's brother in law, Byakuya Kuchiki, and he let them all stay there for a cheap rent. Somehow Renji had convinced Byakuya that it was fine for him to stay in a house with three girls and it not be a problem. Ichigo was beginning to wonder what exactly he had told the older man to convince him of that considering how protective over Rukia he was.

Ichigo had stopped drinking after _the kissing,_ but he was still not quite sober. He'd had every intention of crashing on the sofa once the night came to an end. He certainly wasn't going home in the condition he was in; his father would kill him. He might have been over twenty, but his dad wouldn't appreciate him stumbling in drunk off his ass at two in the morning after a late Christmas Party.

He jumped in surprise as someone dropped into the sofa beside him. He glanced over to see it was Grimmjow and he was really close now. For some reason, Ichigo's breath sped up and all he could think about was the feel of his lips and tongue.

"Whasamatter, strawberry?" Grimmjow smirked, using the nickname that Ichigo normally would punch him for using on him. Tonight, he couldn't manage to do it, though. He swallowed, biting down on his lip for a minute before he spoke up.

"Nothing," he said finally.

Grimmjow was still smirking at him as he leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "You liked it. I could feel you reacting to just being kissed."

Ichigo's eyes widened a little and his face flushed again. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "That's ridiculous. I just went along with it."

"Then why was yer dick twitching when I had my tongue in your mouth?" he said, that damnedable smirk still on his lips.

"Th-that was unconscious reaction. It-it doesn't mean anything!" he stammered, looking away from him.

"Renji and I don't think that's true…" he said, standing up and walking away, leaving Ichigo alone on the sofa.

He sat there for a few minutes and thought about it. He couldn't deny the arousal that had swept over him just being that close to them. He swallowed and put his head in his hand and stared down between his knees at the floor. He was trying to think of anything but them and failing miserably.

He heard someone else come by him, sitting down beside him, though not as close. He glanced over to see it was Tatsuki. He smiled at her and she gave him _the_ look that meant she knew something and was about to tell him about it. He sat up and looked at her questioningly.

"I saw that blush," she said finally.

"It's nothing!" he exclaimed, putting his hands over his face and rubbing his cheeks. "I'm drunk, I'm gonna be red in the face!"

"You aren't that drunk, Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't lie to me. I've known you longer than anyone in this room. What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" he said, glaring at her. "Why would I be afraid of anything?"

"You're afraid of what you're feeling about Grimmjow and Renji," she said with a sly grin.

"I'm feeling annoyed," he grumbled.

"You said yourself you were pansexual. You've been out and proud about that for years, but when opportunity presents itself, you're scared of it," she tilted her head to the side and looked at him seriously.

"It's not that!" Ichigo growled, looking at his hands.

"Then what is it?" she wondered out loud.

Ichigo cleared his throat again. "I've never, you know, done anything with someone else. That's the first time I ever kissed someone, even."

Tatsuki was quiet for a time. "Well, you have the chance to explore what you like and don't like right now. You certainly liked kissing both of them."

"I didn't… I mean that was…" he started, then sighed, looking away.

"See, you can't even lie your way out of it. You do feel something for them," she commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ichigo chewed his bottom lip for a second, not sure what to do. She was right. For a while now, there had been budding feelings for the two of them. He had no other reason to feel this flutter in his chest when he thought of them. They fought most the time, and usually ended up yelling at each other, but that was just the way they were. All three of them had become close since they started college, and this year it had only gotten more obvious. It didn't help that Grimmjow was _his_ dorm roommate, and he saw him in all states of undress on a daily basis.

"Look at you, thinking on it so hard. You know it's true. Do something about it." She tilted her head to the side and grinned at him.

"Do something?" he asked. "Like what?"

"You know what," she said and stood up, walking away from him.

He looked around an didn't see either Grimmjow or Renji anymore. He wondered where they had gone off to. He stood up, noting that everyone had left besides him and Grimmjow. The girls were in the kitchen cleaning up, and… He paused because Rukia and Orihime were kissing again in the kitchen. He stared, watching the two women slide their hands on each other's bodies. Rukia had to stand on her toes and Orihime had to lean down some so that they reached each other. That was more than a mistletoe kiss. And Tatsuki just seemed to roll with it, walking around them to get to the trash can.

"Pretty hot, isn't it?" he heard in his ear as he felt hot breath on him. It was Renji.

Ichigo didn't move, watching still. He'd had no idea they were together. He jerked slightly as he felt Renji slide a hand down his hip. It was embarrassingly obvious that he enjoyed the attention that Renji was showing him. His breath had grown heavier and he swallowed nervously, watching as Orihime and Rukia broke apart. Then Tatsuki kissed Rukia on the head. Wait, all three of them?

"Yeah, they've been fooling around for a while now. See her brother was worried about a guy staying with his precious sister, and he should have been worried about the girls," he breathed, his other hand sliding down Ichigo's back to tug at the back of his jeans. "C'mere."

Ichigo turned wide eyes on him and Renji had that grin on his face. "Oh, okay," he stammered, going with him numbly. He was still trying to process what he'd just seen. His three best female friends were together? Doing _that_? He wondered how much of their "fooling around" Renji had been witness to.

"Here, c'mon," Renji said and pushed him through a doorway into a room that was obviously his room. Grimmjow was sitting in the computer chair, grinning at him too.

"See, when I moved in here, I told Byakuya Kuchiki that it was no problem if I lived with the girls because I was not interested in girls like that. I mean, I am, I'm bi, but I told him I was into dudes. Which for the last few years has been true."

"He didn't tell him which dude he was into," Grimmjow said from his seat in the computer chair. "I didn't know a little force would get you going," he muttered as he leaned forward and pulled Ichigo toward him.

Ichigo felt really drunk but his head was actually pretty clear of the alcohol. He shivered at the gentle touch on his arm from Renji who was standing directly behind him.

"Here," Renji said and grabbed the bottom of Ichigo's shirt, dragging it up and over his head. It was tossed somewhere to the floor.

"I don't know about this…" Ichigo said finally, starting to feel the sweeping arousal go over him. He knew if he didn't stop things now, they weren't going to stop. He wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Don't worry," Renji whispered, hands slipping down into the waistband of his jeans. "I've got everything we need."

"Did you plan this with Rukia?" Ichigo managed as Grimmjow's hands slid up his chest to pinch at his nipples, making him gasp a little. "You did, didn't you?"

"Not exactly," Renji said, hands slipping over Ichigo's shoulders as he leaned in and began laying sucking kisses along his neck. "She figured it out on her own and decided she needed to help things along."

"Hmm, I think he's into it," Grimmjow said, hand sliding down to clutch at Ichigo's painfully aroused state.

Ichigo whimpered as Grimmjow moved up to unbutton and unzip his jeans. His face had long ago flushed bright red and his breath was stuttering in his chest as he tried to process all these sensations. Renji's hands pulled the jeans over his hips, along with the boxers he wore underneath. He whined as Renji's hands slid down his ass and squeezed him.

"Yer so sensitive, Ichigo," Renji muttered, undoing his own jeans as he grinded against his ass. "Yer gonna be fun," he said, biting lightly at the muscle in his neck while Grimmjow slid both hands down and gripped Ichigo's arousal tightly.

"Hmm, yeah, look at you, already wet and dripping," Grimmjow muttered, stroking him with one hand while he undid his own jeans with the other.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, he just stared as Grimmjow pulled himself free of his jeans and yanked him toward him. He felt Renji's hands on his hips and then felt the hard, wet pressure against his backside. He was still having trouble with the idea that this was actually happening. Grimmjow reached out and took Ichigo's hand and put it on his cock. Ichigo had never felt another person's before, so he ran his hand up and down the length, impressed by the sheer girth of him.

"Let's move this to the bed," Renji said pulling Ichigo over toward his bed. Grimmjow got up and followed them.

Renji pushed Ichigo down on the bed first then crawled up on top of him, pinning him to the bed and pressing his mouth against him. Ichigo opened for him, letting his tongue slide into his mouth and search every bit of it out. He kept grinding down against his own hardness, rubbing them together. Then he kneeled up and looked down at him.

"Ya look good like that," Renji said, smirking at him.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow had climbed up on the head of the bed and was stroking Ichigo's hair with one hand while he stroked himself with the other. "I think we should both have a go, what do you think, Ren? Think he can last?"

Ichigo didn't know what to think but he knew he was more aroused than he'd ever been in his life. Grimmjow leaned down and captured his lips in an upside-down kiss. It was strange and a little awkward, but it still felt nice, his own tongue seeking out Grimmjow's to press against. He gasped and jerked a little when he felt Renji begin to explore below. He wasn't so sure about this right at that moment. But then, Renji pressed a finger against him, sliding it inside and it felt different but not bad. He wriggled, feeling his body try and contract against the intruding digit.

Renji pulled back, and Grimmjow sat back up. Ichigo was panting, and he watched as Renji reached over and grabbed something out of his drawer.

"Turn over, this'll be easier," Renji said as he pushed on his hip to get him to move over.

Ichigo clumsily rolled over onto his stomach, nearly kneeing Renji in the face as he did so. When he was on his stomach, Renji pulled his hips up to where he was on his knees. Ichigo flushed again, feeling exposed now. Grimmjow moved, shifting his body underneath Ichigo's face and pressed his tip against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo had never done anything like this but he knew what he was supposed to do as he opened and tried to take Grimmjow into his mouth a little way. He heard him groan a little and knew he must be doing something right.

He was concentrating on Grimmjow so much that he almost didn't notice that Renji was playing with him again from behind. He felt him slide a much slicker finger into him and followed it with another. Ichigo whined a little around Grimmjow, feeling it stretch him more than it had been. He'd never done more than gentle exploration himself, so this was entirely new as Renji twisted his fingers inside him.

"There, you take my fingers just fine, Ichigo. And you look so nice with Grimm's cock in your mouth. I wish I could take a picture," Renji said, running his fingers in and out of him.

Ichigo had no idea how he felt but then Renji began rubbing something inside of him that started to feel really good. It was sensitive, whatever he was touching and rubbing against. He shuddered as his arms shook a little where he was holding himself up on Grimmjow.

"Lookit that, I found yer sweet spot," Renji muttered, pressing harder against that place that felt so good.

Ichigo came up off Grimmjow and laid his head on his arm, panting with tears in his eyes. He felt strange all over, but it was good strange. He felt Grimmjow thumb away the wetness at his eyes and then his head was being guided back to him. He opened and took him in again as Renji continued to use his fingers to good effect on him.

"I don't think I can stand it any longer," Renji said finally. "I'm about to explode here." He paused and leaned over him, and Ichigo could feel him rubbing against his entrance as he leaned. "I'm gonna put it in, okay?"

Ichigo came off Grimmjow and turned to look at him. "But what if it doesn't fit?" he stammered almost incoherently.

"Oh, it'll fit. You took two of my fingers, you'll be fine. Just relax and concentrate on giving Grimm head. You're doing fine," Renji said, pushing his head down onto Grimmjow again.

Ichigo tried to relax, first relaxing his jaw against Grimmjow and taking more of him down to his throat, then trying to relax his body as he felt Renji rub against him. He couldn't help the unconscious reaction to feeling the blunt tip of Renji's arousal sliding against him, then slipping inside. He gasped a little, coughing on Grimmjow as he slid further inside. It felt strange, like his fingers had, but it was bigger, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet.

"Oh, there we go," Renji mumbled, hands flexing against Ichigo's hips. "It's all in, Ichigo, are you alright?"

Ichigo nodded, not pulling his mouth off Grimmjow, as he felt Renji pull back and slide in smoothly again. Now he did come up off Grimmjow and whine rather loudly. Grimmjow's hands were in his hair, though, soothing him as he bit down on his bottom lip. It was starting to feel better as he slid back in, stroking that place inside that his fingers had found again.

"Ah, I think he likes it," Grimmjow said, sliding his thumb down into Ichigo's mouth and letting him suck on it.

Renji groaned as he began to thrust into him steadily increasing his speed. Ichigo couldn't concentrate on anything except his throbbing arousal. He bit and sucked on Grimmjow's thumb without much thought as Renji moved inside him. Renji leaned over, sliding a hand under Ichigo, gripping him tightly and stroking him steadily in time with his thrusts. The sensations were almost too much as Ichigo cried out, the orgasm slamming into him solidly. He felt Renji thrust into him a couple more times before he stiffened a bit, holding his hips tight enough to possibly bruise them.

Ichigo gasped a little and felt his head being pulled up by Grimmjow. He pulled him up and closer on his knees, capturing his mouth again and plundering it as Renji glided his hands over Ichigo's hips. Then, he spun Ichigo around to face him an pushed him back into Grimmjow.

"What… What are you doing now…?" he asked, but he didn't have to wonder long.

He felt Grimmjow adjust under him until he as sitting on his lap. He could feel his hardness at his back as he sat with his legs spread open. Renji smirked, reaching down and stroking him until he started to harden again. He whimpered as he looked down.

"You aren't finished yet, are you?" Renji said slyly.

Ichigo didn't know he could get hard again so quickly. But he didn't think about that long because he felt Grimmjow move his hips and felt him slide inside him. He gasped a little coming down on his lap because he was bigger around than Renji was. Grimmjow reached both hands around him and started playing with his nipples idly. Renji then got on his stomach and sucked Ichigo into his mouth. Ichigo gasped, feeling sensations from both sides that were wonderful.

"Look at that, you took me right after Renji. You didn't even need more lube," Grimmjow growled into his ear. "How does it feel, having Renji suck you off while my dick is buried in your hot little ass?"

"F-Feels good," Ichigo stammered. "Really g-good…"

"You feel good, too. You're squeezing my dick so hard, you know that?" Grimmjow muttered, pausing to bite at Ichigo's ear. "It's hot inside you, and I feel you every time you twitch. You like it?"

"Ngh," Ichigo was able to respond as he let his head fall back on Grimmjow's shoulder. "It's good, so good…" he finally articulated.

Renji seemed not to have much of a gag reflex because he was sucking him down deep into his throat. He suddenly felt the sensations start to build as he sat up straighter and buried his hands in Renji's red hair. "I'm coming!" he gasped out a second before he came down Renji's throat, not giving him even a chance to come off him.

Grimmjow's grip tightened on the front of Ichigo's hips as he laid a sucking kiss on Ichigo's neck and began to thrust up into him. It didn't take but a few seconds for Grimmjow to go over the edge, fingernails digging into his skin. Renji sat up, wiping his mouth, grinning as Grimmjow clutched Ichigo tightly and let go of his neck with his mouth. Renji leaned close and grabbed Ichigo's face, pulling him into another kiss that quickly deepened.

Ichigo panted, feeling everything keenly, and he realized that Grimmjow hadn't pulled out yet. He started to say something, but he was already growing hard. "Again?" he gasped.

"Just can't help it, your tight little ass is that hot," Grimmjow answered, turning Ichigo around to face him. Ichigo wrapped both arms around his neck and held onto him as he began thrusting up into him again. Renji moved up behind him, sliding his hands between them to stroke Ichigo to arousal again. It took longer this time, but Renji's steady hands and Grimmjow's constant thrusting had him hard again.

"I'm gonna die," he whimpered as Renji began kissing and biting at his neck while he continued to stroke him.

"Ya can't die from pleasure, Ichi," Renji whispered in his ear as he licked the shell of it.

"I am!" Ichigo exclaimed, feeling another orgasm coming on quickly. He gasped as he started to bounce against Grimmjow's lap, using his legs to move against him.

"Look, you got into it," Grimmjow told him as he slammed up into him harder.

"I can't help it!" he whined as it morphed into a moan as he felt it slam into him again, spilling between him and Grimmjow.

Ichigo was panting now, not sure if he could take anymore. He knew he couldn't possibly come again. He felt like that fountain was dry now. He felt Grimmjow pull out and he fell back into Renji's arms. He began kissing his neck again.

"I can't… I can't go again…" he said, shivering at the cool air on his overheated body.

"But you left me with a problem, Ichi," Renji said softly in his ear.

Before he knew it, he was on his back again, with Renji between his legs, sliding into him again. He gasped because as much as he said he couldn't go again, he felt his body respond to Renji. He twined both his hands in his own hair but felt Grimmjow pull them out.

"Don't pull your hair," Grimmjow said softly and intertwined his hands with Ichigo's.

He huffed a breath and squeezed Grimmjow's hands as Renji became faster and his own arousal found some way to reawaken. He'd never come twice in one session, and now he was going to come four times with Grimmjow and Renji? He didn't know if he could stand it. He was here, though and he couldn't stop it as Grimmjow let go of one of his hands and began to stroke him again. He grasped his other hand still and Renji leaned over, grabbing Ichigo's free hand and squeezing it in his own.

"Again!" he gasped as he came in Grimmjow's fist.

Renji smirked and sped his way to his own completion. When he was done, he pulled out and fell down into the bed beside Ichigo.

"Here," he whispered, turning Ichigo's head to kiss at his mouth lightly.

They were very lucky Renji had a big bed that they all three would fit in. Grimmjow stood up and fixed his pants. "You have another set of sheets? We made a mess outta this one."

Renji looked up. "Yeah, top drawer of that dresser. Here, Ichi, you wanna shower?"

Ichigo nodded and stood up, still somewhat out of it. Renji handed him a robe he never wore that hung on the back of the door. "Right across the hall," Renji told him. "There's soap and everything in there. Towels are under the sink. I'd come with you, but it isn't really big enough for more than one."

Ichigo nodded, wrapping the robe around himself and opening the door as quietly as he cold. He stepped across the hall, realizing after he got to the bathroom that he hadn't grabbed his clothes. As a matter of fact, he didn't know where his clothes had gone. He'd have to find them after he showered. And he had to shower, he felt covered in ick. He stopped and stared at the mirror to find that Grimmjow and Renji both had left marks on him. He sighed. How was he going to explain this to his dad? He just had to put off seeing him until they faded. Then he gasped. He couldn't do that. Christmas was in a few days!

He sighed, taking off the robe and getting in the shower. He found Renji's stuff and washed up. He was getting tired and really wanted to get some sleep. He was a bit sore, but he supposed it could be worse. He came out and went back into the bedroom to find Renji had changed the sheets and already crawled into bed, still nude.

"Come on up here," he said, gesturing for Ichigo to come onto the bed.

"What, really?" he said, but was already moving toward the bed.

"Sure, stay in here tonight. There's plenty room. I've got a queen-sized bed after all," he said as Ichigo slid in beside him.

Grimmjow had gone to the shower next. After a few minutes he returned in his boxer shorts and climbed in on the other side of Ichigo. It was a bit of a tight fit, but Ichigo didn't mind as the were close to him. He rolled over to face Grimmjow and Renji pulled himself up to spoon him from behind.

"What do we do now?" Ichigo asked suddenly worried.

"Whatever the fuck we want," Grimmjow answered, reaching out and putting a hand against Ichigo's face.

"But what will people say if they find out?" Ichigo wondered. "I mean, that there's three of us, and we're guys, and…"

Renji squeezed him from behind. "Don't worry so much. We're happy with things the way it is, so that's what matters," he told him.

Ichigo nodded, feeling the pull of sleep heavy on his eyelids. "Okay, if you say so," he said quietly as he faded off to sleep.

In the next room, Rukia giggled uncontrollably. "They actually did it!" she tried to remain quiet.

Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki were all sitting in their underwear around the room. Rukia's room was right next to Renji's so they all came in to listen in on the boys. Orihime was sitting with a red face.

"I can't believe Kurosaki-kun did it!" she said. Orihime had a crush on him since they were in high school together.

"Come on, they've been dancing around each other for the last two years. They just needed a little push to actually fuck," Tatsuki said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well, it isn't like we're innocent," Rukia said, cutting her eyes at Tatsuki.

"No, no it isn't," she replied and stood up to come sit on the bed by Rukia. She leaned over and kissed Rukia's neck gently.

"No marks, now, I can't explain them to my brother," Rukia said quietly.

"No marks," Tatsuki agreed, hands sliding over Rukia's arms.

The boys weren't the only ones who had fun that night after the party.


End file.
